


Roderick×Donald

by gakei



Category: Nativity! (Movies - Isitt)
Genre: DTT, David Tennant - Freeform, M/M, Nativity 2 - Freeform, 大提提
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakei/pseuds/gakei
Summary: 双子，呆萌温柔哥哥和傲娇高冷弟弟……peterson家骨科水仙





	1. Chapter 1

Roderick闭上眼深吸了一口气，抓着门把的手在微微颤抖，他不确定自己在期待什么，又或者，嫌恶什么，那个身影总能搅得他的五脏六腑都揉在一起。该死的Donald，他睁开眼，毫不意外地看着眼前那张跟自己一模一样的、却总是带着局促的傻兮兮的笑容的脸。  
“Donald，”他皱着眉微微颔首，只拉开了半扇门，看着屋外戴着可笑的羊绒帽，正冲着他紧张地笑，鼻尖冻得通红，嘴唇也带了点苍白的男人。他僵了一下，一股颤栗从脚板底升起，闪电一般的窜过身体，整个人都有点发麻。他藏在门后的手紧紧地握了握拳，随即又恢复了冷漠。  
“我以为你今年不打算来父亲家里过圣诞了呢……毕竟，在你说过那些话之后。”Roderick下意识地扬起下巴，试图营造出一种居高临下的态度，就像过去的二十多年他一直做过的那样。  
被唤作Donald的男人听见这话后，紧张的笑容僵硬在了嘴角，他尴尬地咽了咽口水，不由自主地上前几步，离Roderick近了一些，几乎是凑到了他跟前跟他说悄悄话。他猝不及防的靠近让Roderick没来得及后退，那股熟悉地令人慌张的味道就这样直冲冲地闯入他的鼻腔。清爽的须后水，衣领淡淡的香皂味，还有……那种可能只有曾经亲密至极共处母胎的、双胞胎自己之间才能感觉到的气味。不知是太过渴望还是太过排斥这种熟悉感，他一瞬间居然慌了手脚，别扭地偏过头瞪着放大的Donald的脸。  
“……我知道，我很抱歉，那时是我太激动了，我不应该……说出那种话……”Donald有些尴尬地解释着，呼出的带着烟草味的气息若隐若现，像小猫爪子似的挠着Roderick的心。他还在抽这个牌子的烟啊，Roderick暗自思忖着，思绪飘到了多年前的一个夏天，那个夏天，是他教会Donald抽烟的，那时候抽的就是这个牌子。他嘴角隐隐地翘了一下，心情莫名有些愉悦。  
“……但是我和Mary准备圣诞过后明年春天就结婚，我不能到现在还不带她见我的家人……拜托了Rod，帮我跟爸爸说说好话吧……就今天，我得应付过Mary，不然又得吵起来了……”  
结婚？Roderick回过神，这才发现Donald身边还跟着一个金发女孩，小巧可人，他的脸色微微阴沉下来，嘴角冷酷地抿着，刚刚散发的一点点温情一闪而过消失不见。认真的吗？他在心底里暗暗轻蔑地笑，Donald不可能是真心爱她的，这个傻女孩儿，两个人约会才三个月就结婚，估计也就是各取所需吧。  
可能是天气太冷，Donald打了个喷嚏，湿漉漉的褐色眼睛上蒙上一层水汽，Roderick这才发现他们已经在外面站了半天了，瞪了Donald一眼，压低了声音：“我可不能保证老头子会听我的话。”说着无奈地把门整个拉开，侧身让他们进来。  
在Donald和Mary脱大衣的时候，Roderick走进客厅，对着正在沙发上看报纸的老Peterson招呼了一声。“父亲，是Donald和他的未婚妻。”  
老Peterson头也不抬一下，“那个没出息的回来干什么？我以为他已经和我们家断绝关系了。叫他滚出去。”  
Roderick叹了口气，他就知道会是这样。“父亲，拜托了，今天就应付一下他们吧，圣诞夜不要搅得气氛太僵了。”他居然会为了Donald求情，Roderick心里暗暗惊了一下，老Peterson似乎也没有料到，他抬起头，盯了一会儿眼前这个刚刚被授予女王荣誉勋章的儿子，才从牙缝里憋出几个字。“行吧，看在你的份上，”他站起来往餐厅走去，咕哝着，“老天！我都不知道和那个傻小子讲什么！”Roderick舒了口气，也连忙跟上。

餐桌上的气氛还算是和谐，也许是老Peterson听了Roderick的话，也许是妈妈一直在殷切地招呼吃饭，一顿饭下来尽管Donald受了些冷嘲暗讽，但是总归是没有起正面的冲突，Donald心里暗暗地松了口气，朝身旁有些担忧的Mary投去一个安抚的笑容，在餐桌下轻轻地捏了捏她的手。坐在对面的Roderick将这一切小动作都收入眼底，他的眼神冷了冷，推开餐盘，在礼貌地示意过母亲后离开了餐桌。  
Roderick在后花园里有些烦闷地踱着步，已经停了两年烟的他不知道为什么今天突然来了烟瘾，他感觉烟瘾像一阵火一样燃在胸腔里，可惜身上没有可以让他缓解一下的东西。  
该死的，Roderick暗暗骂了一句，恼火地揪下了一朵母亲种的黄玫瑰，攥在手里揉烂。  
“Rod，怎么了吗？”一个声音冷不丁地从身后响起，夹带着烟草味的声音。Roderick回头，看见Donald手里正夹着半只燃着的香烟，吃惊地望着他。Roderick可是一向不轻易失态的。  
Roderick看着被烟雾半包围着的Donald，指节分明的修长手指漫不经心地夹着半只烟，淡蓝色条纹衬衣的袖子随意地挽着，微微滚动的喉结……还有那一双褐色的、总是盛满了紧张和无辜的小鹿眼。他忽然感觉口干舌燥的，下腹一紧，眼神也陡然暗下来，为了掩饰不自然，他哑着嗓子冲着Donald没好气地说：“你还有烟么？给我一支。”  
惯于讨好弟弟的Donald听见Roderick的要求后赶紧手忙脚乱地从西裤口袋里掏出烟盒，不小心还带出了口袋里的其他东西。但Donald没有管掉到地上的东西，殷殷切切地先帮Roderick点上烟，才又转身蹲下拾掇地上的东西。Roderick叼着烟，冷眼瞧着慌慌张张的Donald，懒洋洋地依靠在栅栏上。“你是怎么想的？结婚？和一个交往三个月的女人么？”Roderick假装随意地低头抖着烟灰，吐出一句句嘲讽，心里却有点紧张Donald的答案。  
Donald苦笑一声，站起身来。“她想结婚，我也想结婚，早点安定下来没什么不好。”他猛地吸了一口烟，又重重地吐了出来。  
“你爱她么？没有爱情的婚姻可维持不了多久。”  
“当然！”Donald像是辩解般地快速给出肯定的答案，嘴唇嗫嚅了两下，却没有接着说下去，长久的沉默，久到Roderick差点以为Donald已经离开了，他抬头，却猛然撞进那双褐色的温柔的眸子。  
“Rod，我……”Donald似乎想说些什么，却被寻来的Mary打断了。  
“亲爱的……哦嗨Roderick，你也在啊，”Mary自然地挽上了Donald的胳膊，娇俏地依偎着他，“希望没有打扰到你们兄弟二人的谈话，但是我想我们可能要走了。”她撅起嘴撒娇般地向Donald索了一个吻，“今夜是圣诞夜呢……Don说了要给我一个惊喜……我已经迫不及待了。”Roderick的脸已经完全黑了，他从牙缝里挤出几个听上去尽量不那么充满恶毒的句子。“哥哥还真是用情至深啊……三个月的感情已经这么好了，以后不知道会多宠妻子呢……届时二位的婚礼我一定会送上祝福的，”他又恢复了那副冷冰冰的模样，推了推黑框眼镜，“那我就先告辞了，不打扰二位的恩爱了。”

晚上，Roderick躺在自己空荡荡的公寓的床上，把玩着手里没抽完的半只烟，闭上了眼细细嗅着，吻着，烟味熟悉得令他心安，他却终于控制不住的哭出声来。


	2. Chapter 2

Roderick一向觉得自己不怎么喜欢这个哥哥。  
从小，他们俩的性格就是截然不同的，Donald性子懦弱，不争不抢，成绩也总是平平甚至是中下，他总是挂着那副傻兮兮的笑容，被欺负了也只是瘪着嘴抹眼泪，不敢还手；Roderick则正好相反，他继承了老Peterson的野心勃勃，在合唱团里当指挥混得风生水起，是学校里数一数二的话题人物。  
Roderick讨厌Donald这个名字总是与自己牢牢地捆绑在一起，自己纵使再怎么风光，也不得不承认自己不争气的哥哥像个影子一般甩不掉。他的那些竞争对手尤其喜欢拿这个来攻击他：“呦，怎么不去找你那胆小鬼哥哥玩啊？”“你就光顾着自己好了，也不懂得帮一下你哥哥啊……”  
每当听到这样讥讽的话语，他总是一言不发，假装没听到，但是手背上凸起的青筋掩盖不了他的恼羞成怒。他没有办法还击。所以尽管他和Donald在一个班，也从来不和哥哥搭腔，放了学正眼也不瞧一下目光期待、犹犹豫豫想向他走来的Donald，要么一个人背着书包，要么和几个同学打闹着，头也不回地就走出校门。

Roderick在离家两三个街区停下了，他有点惊诧于自己看到的景象。Donald身边破天荒地出现了一个女孩，金发碧眼，身形娇俏，是个颇为好看的女孩。此刻他们正站在一栋房子前说着什么，两个人都笑得很开心，看起来很是亲密。  
Roderick冷眼看着他们嬉笑打闹，在脑中快速地回忆着女孩的面容。他想起来了，是低一年级的一个学妹，因为参加地理俱乐部和Donald结识的，前两天在饭桌上好像听他提起过有这么一号人物。  
这么快就熟到这个地步了吗？送女孩回家？Roderick撇撇嘴，心里莫名有些没来由的不快，也许只是看不习惯这么漂亮的女孩子竟然会围着Donald转吧，毕竟自己才是从小身边女孩不断的那个。  
他平时不怎么关心Donald的生活，明明本应是亲密无间的两兄弟，却像是两个毫无交集的平行灵魂。此刻定神正眼看一下，Roderick才惊觉自己那没出息哥哥竟有了如此大的变化。  
上了高中的男孩总是发育得极快，个子嗖嗖得长，加上Peterson家的优良基因，就是平日里“没什么男子气概”的Donald也出落得身形颀长，虽然有些瘦，但是茶褐色的软发和小鹿般的温柔眼睛为他加了不少分。  
那双总是充斥着盈盈水雾的眼睛从来都是追随着他的，Roderick有点恼火地想，现在只知道盯着那些他永远也追不上的女孩子。胸膛里突然蹿起一阵无名火，他冷冷地盯了一会儿那两个碍眼的身影，转身绕了另一条路。

晚上家里来了亲戚，母亲做了丰盛的晚宴，饭桌上的Donald似乎很高兴，兴高采烈地讲了几个学校发生的趣事，一反平日死气沉沉、默默扒拉饭的模样，连老Peterson也不由得被逗笑了，家里一片其乐融融。只有Roderick黑着脸，一点儿也不给面子，随便吃了几口就上楼了。  
由于客人要借宿一晚，家里房间不够，Donald的房间被暂时征用了，他只能抱着被子去Roderick的房间里挤一晚。  
Donald推开Roderick房间的门，Roderick刚刚洗完澡出来，只穿了内裤，精壮的腰身和笔直的长腿一览无遗。头发还湿漉漉地搭在前额上，比起白天梳在脑后的利落更多了一丝少年感。但是此刻，这个少年正不悦地瞪着闯入房间的Donald。  
“你来干嘛？”  
Donald有点点委屈，又不是他自己想没房间睡的，他抱着拖到地上的被子，不安地咬了咬嘴唇：“我……我可以来你房间睡一晚吗……我的房间要给客人睡……书房又太冷了……”  
Roderick瞪着他，Donald穿着蠢到家的棉质睡衣裤，柔软的茶褐色头发垂着，毛茸茸的眼睛无辜地看着他。该死的，Roderick内心暗骂，他算准了自己不能赶他出去，要不然被妈妈知道Donald大冷天的睡书房他绝对会被骂死。  
看着Roderick有气发不出来愣在原地的样子，Donald偷偷在心里窃笑，同时很自觉地开始在地上铺褥子。  
“我不会吵到你的，我就在地上睡一晚好了。”Donald钻进被窝，乖巧地拉上被子，扑棱着小鹿眼对Roderick说。他不觉得Roderick是心情不好，只是惯常黑脸罢了，陷进柔软的枕头里就美滋滋地闭上了眼睛。  
Roderick看着哥哥，肚子里一股气，这个蠢货，闭着眼睛还笑什么笑，想女人想疯了吧？他恼火地爬上床，把被子枕头摔得啪啪响，砰地一下靠在床上，把灯一拉。  
他讨厌Donald身边的所有女生，Donald的身边只能有他的存在。这是Roderick在迷迷糊糊中脑子里蹦出的最后一个念头，他自己还没来得及为这个想法感到惊讶，就睡过去了。


	3. Chapter 3

Roderick百无聊赖地转着手里的杯子，盯着威士忌里的冰块已经融化得差不多了，才一口灌下。为了庆祝他获得女王勋章，老Peterson兴师动众地搞了个酒会，请了一票所谓上流社会的人来参加。看着大厅里花枝招展的女士们，Roderick只能无奈地堆起假笑，应付着每一个过来和他搭讪的人。他当然猜得出老Peterson这只老狐狸的心思，这场酒会只是挂了个给他庆祝的名头而已，实际上是在给他物色一个妻子。  
他和他的前女友在一起也有好几年了，本来也都到了谈婚论嫁的时候，却突然不明不白地分了手，然后就一直保持着单身。Roderick闭口不谈和女友分手的原因，大家也都只当他是被伤得太深，为了小儿子的幸福，Peterson夫妇才搞了这么一出。  
Roderick感觉自己喝得有点上头了。自己本不是酒量好的人，今天却咕咚咕咚灌了好几杯，他感觉身子有点发热了，脚步也有点虚浮，但他还是强撑着，仪态自如地走到了阳台上。被冷风一吹的他才稍稍清醒了点，他烦躁地扯了扯领空，依靠着栏杆点了一根烟。  
Donald没有来。这是他定下神来的第一个念头。  
Roderick的心里是满满的无力感，他都能猜到Donald现在在干什么。可能是跟Mary一起策划婚礼，一起舒舒服服地陷在沙发里，端着热可可，亲吻缠绵……  
Roderick的头像是要炸了似的，他感觉自己现在非常非常需要再多来上几杯，当然不是在这里，他可不希望自己喝醉酒耍酒疯然后名字明早出现在类似“震惊！著名指挥家Roderick Peterson竟深夜……”的八卦头条上。  
他趁着周围没人，从后门溜走，消失在茫茫夜色中。

嘈杂的小酒馆跟Roderick身上的礼服三件套格格不入。想想一个打着领结，穿着西服，戴着黑框眼镜的英俊男人坐在一群喝着啤酒、穿T恤短裤的男人中间该是多么引人注目。  
可是Roderick已经没心思管那么多了，他不知怎么迷迷糊糊地就进了这家他自己都不知道在哪儿的小酒吧，趴在吧台上张口就要香槟。老板愣愣地看着这个像贵族一样的男子，结结巴巴地解释自己这个小酒馆没钱进香槟，但是啤酒倒是管够。  
“好吧，”Roderick身子歪歪地坐着，认真地点了点头：“那给我每种啤酒都来一杯……”  
周围的人都纷纷侧头打量着这个人，窃窃私语着。Roderick才不管那么多，只顾自己一杯一杯地喝，很快桌上就多了好几个空杯子。看着他已经快摔到地上去的样子，老板有点担心，这万一是哪家上流社会的贵公子在自己店里喝出了事儿，自己这小生意还做不做了。于是他小心翼翼地拍了拍Roderick的肩膀。  
“先生……需要我为您叫谁来吗？”  
Roderick抬起朦朦胧胧的醉眼，盯了老板好半天，直到盯得老板心里发毛背上发凉，才慢吞吞地掏出手机递给他。老板心里一万匹草泥马奔腾而过，但还是笑眯眯地接过手机，在通讯录里翻了翻。  
然后他拨了最顶端的那个号码。

等Donald赶到的时候，Roderick已经醉得不成样了，领结已经扯开了挂在脖子两边，眼镜也被随意地扔在桌子上，衬衫领口开了大半，头发也乱糟糟的。  
Donald一步冲上前去扶住了身子歪歪扭扭像是随时会倒下的Roderick，连声哄道：“Rod……是我，是Donald……”  
Roderick抬起头看着Donald，瘪瘪嘴，泫然欲泣，泪珠儿已经在眼眶里打转转了，“Donald……”没有了严肃的眼镜的遮挡，此时的Roderick乖巧得像一只小猫，简直跟Donald小时候被欺负的时候一模一样。他朝着Donald伸出手，听话地把胳膊环在哥哥肩上，Donald不得不整个人抵住Roderick才能让他站稳。  
“走吧，我送你回家。”Donald温柔地安慰道。临走前老板把手机还给了他，Donald连声道了谢，随意地揣进了自己的裤兜。  
Donald从来没见过这么依赖自己的Roderick，出租车上他软软地瘫在自己肩膀上，手指紧紧拽住自己的衣角。他苦笑了一声，揽过Roderick的头，一下一下地摸摸他的头发，像是在安慰受惊的小猫一样。  
下了车，Donald好不容易才把Roderick搬上楼，推开门的那一刻简直是如释重负。他扶着Roderick在沙发上坐下，贴心地替他脱了外套，解下领结。“坐好了。”他温和地哄好Roderick，转身去了厨房做醒酒汤。  
Roderick乖乖地坐在沙发上，眼睛一刻也不离开忙碌的Donald。  
“Donald……”打死他也不会相信这样软软糯糯带着鼻音的声音会是自己发出来的。“你，你为什么没有来我的庆功宴？”  
Roderick坐直了身体，死死地盯着Donald，固执地索要一个答案。  
Donald打了一个鸡蛋在杯子里，搅了搅之后端着杯子出来，蹲在Roderick旁边看着他喝下去。“我是准备去的，但是我想爸爸可能不会很欢迎我……”他满意地看了看空杯子。“而且Mary……她想要我陪她去见她的朋友，所以……”  
他话没有讲完，因为Roderick突然很愤怒地大吼打断了他：“不要提她的名字！这是我，我家，不许你在我家提那个女人的名字……”他想要站起来，但是一下子失去平衡又摔倒回沙发里，脸埋在枕头里，突然开始低低地抽泣。  
Donald在惊呆了一秒之后立刻反应过来，一边顺着哭得上气不接下气的Roderick，一边好言好语地安慰着。  
“Rod……怎么了？是工作上不顺利吗？还是感情……”Donald有点语无伦次，他从来没有见过这样的Roderick，他猜想一定是有很重要的事情发生了才这么打击弟弟。  
Roderick慢慢停止抽泣，他抬起满是泪痕的脸，委屈巴巴地看着Donald。“你为什么要结婚？你能不能不结婚？你凭什么可以结婚？”他像个无理取闹的小孩儿一样发着脾气。  
“……”Donald一头黑线，他不知道Roderick为什么会突然想到这个，估计是喝得太多抽风了吧，于是他柔声道：“要不你先去睡一会儿晤……”  
他的瞳孔因为惊吓一瞬间放大了，话被生生的阻断了，唇上那个冰冰凉凉的东西吓得他一动不敢动。  
Roderick揪着Donald的领子，亲上了他的嘴唇，一个带着酒气的吻，居然异常得温柔。  
Roderick吻得很认真，舌尖细细描绘着Donald的唇型，有意无意地刮过他的牙齿。Donald大脑一片空白，不知该如何应对，呆若木鸡。仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，Roderick轻轻咬了一下他的下唇，终于恋恋不舍地松开，眼睛里满是恶作剧得逞般的得意。  
“你是我的，哥哥。”

指针已经指向三点，Roderick安静地躺在床上，均匀地呼吸着。Donald靠在窗户边，默默地抽着烟。他不知道自己为什么会心乱如麻，这种感觉……奇怪又陌生。  
把烟捻灭后，他叹了口气，进卧室给Roderick掖了掖被角，拿起大衣准备回家。“啪嗒”，有什么东西从他的兜里掉出来了，是Roderick的手机。Donald捡起来，屏幕亮起，他看见了通讯录。  
第一行赫然印着的是“A Donald”。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了一辆小破车……初次上手，写得不好还请多多担待嘿嘿嘿

Roderick头疼的像是要炸一样，他挣扎着撑着坐起来，茫然地环顾了一下四周。没错，是在家里，可是为什么感觉哪里有点奇怪呢？他低下头努力地思索着，从昨天晚上的酒会开始……  
“啊啊啊啊啊妈的！”公寓里突然传来一声惨叫。  
Roderick蒙着脸绝望地躺倒在床上，他好死不死地想起了昨天晚上自己做过的荒唐事儿。喝醉酒后的自己居然就是这么个德性，他恨恨地想着，不安如潮水一般向他涌过来，他突然感受到一阵恐慌。  
Donald现在肯定不会想再看到他了。他彻底完了。  
“嘀嘀。”床头柜上的手机响了一下。Roderick的心提了起来，急切地伸手去拿，迫不及待地上下翻看着密密麻麻的信息。父母的合作伙伴的房东的都有。  
只是没有Donald的。  
Roderick失望地把手机一丢，心渐渐沉了下去。隐藏了快二十年的感情就这样被活生生剖开，血淋林地摊在阳光下暴晒。  
如果可以，他希望永远躺在这张床上，这样他就不用去见Donald了。可是很明显他对此毫无办法。  
Roderick认命般地起了床，中午还有一个午餐会，他的生活还是要继续。洗澡，着装，整理仪容。他看着镜子里的自己，瘦削的脸颊，背头梳得一丝不苟，黑框眼镜冷漠又疏远，只是焦糖色的眼睛里似乎团着一块化不掉的浓郁哀伤。

Donald从昨天起就一直是这副失魂落魄的样子，呆坐在沙发上盯着手机，Mary跟他说话他也不理，要么就是敷衍地嗯两声。准妻子看他这副样子，心里窝着一团火，又不好大声发作，只得摔了门出去了。  
Donald叹了口气，用手捧住了脸。  
昨天晚上的情景历历在目，唇上的触感也一直挥散不去。他有点不敢去想弟弟昨天晚上的举动是什么意思，也许是认错人了？难道他喝醉了之后就喜欢到处乱亲吗？自己可是和他一母胎生的亲哥哥啊！他总不会爱上自己的亲哥哥吧？  
Donald努力地想用这个借口安慰自己，可是他的心却一点也没有平静下来，他的手指停留在通讯录里Roderick这个名字上，却迟迟没有按下去。他有点烦躁地关掉手机，站起来在屋子里走来走去。他现在极其迫切地想给Roderick打个电话问问情况，可是又不知该怎么开口才不会把气氛搞得太尴尬。他从小就是个脸皮极薄的人，才不会主动打电话过去问情况呢，有什么事就顺其自然好了。  
于是Donald关掉了手机，走进厨房给自己倒了一杯酒。

指针指向了十点，Roderick正窝在沙发上看书，窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥的，昏黄的灯光被布满雨滴的玻璃映得柔和温暖，稍稍安抚了Roderick焦躁的内心。  
“砰砰砰。”屋外传来的砸门声惊得Roderick差点跳起来，好不容易失而复得的好心情霎时间烟消云散。  
最好不要是楼下老太太来指责他的水管漏水问题，他咬牙切齿地想着，一边过去开了门。  
屋外站着的是Donald。他很明显没打伞，整个人都被浇透了，水珠顺着发丝滴落下来，滴到脖子上，顺着锁骨滑进衣领，他扶着门框微微喘着气，呼出了带着一丝丝酒味的气息，那双无辜的褐色眼睛此刻却盛着些许怒气。  
Roderick的脑袋嗡嗡的，心如擂鼓般狂跳起来，竟然傻在门口不知如何是好。  
“可以先让我进去吗？”  
Roderick回过神来，默默地拉开门让Donald进来，去柜子里找了条毛巾出来递给他，然后双手抱着臂靠在墙上静静地看着他。  
Donald把头发擦干，低着头盯着手里的毛巾默然无语。  
房间里弥漫着令人尴尬的沉默。  
“你来干什么？”不知道过了多久，Roderick率先打破了沉默，他觉得这种尴尬的沉默简直是酷刑般煎熬，还不如撕破脸皮坦诚一点。  
Donald抬起眼看着他，眼睛的怒气像是要溢出来一样。  
“你昨天晚上是什么意思？”  
Roderick叹了一口气，该来的还是来了，他垂下眼睛低笑一声：“你难道心里不清楚吗？我亲爱的哥哥？”他刻意地加重了“哥哥”这个词，打心眼儿里想要激怒Donald，这样子撕破脸总比自己流着眼泪哀哀地哭诉要有尊严得多。  
“我想吻你，想操你，想被你操，想让你射在我身体里，想让你跟我做到高潮，”他心如死灰，脸上却带着挑衅，“怎么样，哥哥你喜欢吗？你不想要我么？有这么一个弟弟你觉着恶心么？”  
他缓步走近脸色铁青的Donald，他从来没见过这样生气的Donald，他的印象中，自己的哥哥只会把气默默憋在心里自己消化，从来不会浮于表面。  
Roderick现在离Donald只隔了一个拳头的距离了，Donald一动不动，冷眼看着Roderick修长的手指放荡地勾住自己的裤腰带，贴紧了他。Roderick眼角含着媚意，注视着Donald的眼睛，手隔着西裤挑逗着他的那活儿，甚至还坏心眼地捏了捏。Donald的呼吸变得紊乱，渐渐变成沉重的喘息，他的脑子告诉他应该要拒绝，可是身体却竟然诚实地随着Roderick的逗弄有了反应。  
Roderick吃了一惊，他以为Donald会愤怒会嫌恶会被冒犯到般甩开他，却万万没想到是这个结果，隔着裤子他都能感觉到那种坚硬的挺立的触感。他下意识地想要松开手后退，却被Donald一把攥住了手腕。  
“既然开始了，就不要停下。”Donald哑着嗓子，眼睛里蹿上了染着欲望的火苗，他揪着Roderick的领子猛地把他推到墙上抵住，接着带着酒精味的吻就狠狠地压上了Roderick的嘴唇。  
Roderick的心像是坐过山车般地从低谷到狂喜，在愣了一两秒后立刻积极地回应了起来，喝酒后的Donald和平时的他简直判若两人，动作粗暴又狂野。他的舌头攻占了Roderick嘴腔里的每一个角落，双手也没闲着，毫不心软地扯开他的皮带，攥住了Roderick火热的阴茎就开始撸动。  
“妈的慢一点Donald……”没有润滑，Roderick被弄痛了，他骂了一声，却仍然很主动地挺身把自己送到哥哥手里。  
“啊，哈，慢，慢一点……”Roderick的呻吟断断续续地从牙缝里溢出来，双臂已经环上了Donald的脖子。  
“我们到床上去好不好？”Donald低声温柔在Roderick耳边喃喃道，好像又恢复成了平时那个软绵绵的Donald，当然，如果忽略掉他正在进行的粗暴的手部运动的话。  
Roderick瞪了他一眼，却很是听话地爬上了床，蹬掉挂在脚踝上的裤子，摘掉眼镜，放荡地张开双腿，挑衅般地看着跪在他腿中间的Donald。  
Donald笑了一下，抬起Roderick的屁股，张口就含住了那根火热的铁棒。  
“啊——”Roderick舒服地呻吟出来，Donald的舌尖在马眼附近打着转儿，随机棒身就整个被包裹在温暖湿润的口腔里。Donald的口活儿还很生疏，牙齿时不时会磕到，但他却很认真很卖力地上下吞吐着。  
“快，快一点，我要到了——”Roderick按着Donald的头，闷哼一声，迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。Donald抬起头，嘴角还挂着白色的粘稠液体，看起来色情得不得了。他抹了一把湿漉漉的精液，笑着看着沉浸在高潮余韵里的Roderick，把粘着液体的手指送进了Roderick紧致的后穴里。  
Roderick一个激灵，不由自主地夹紧了后穴，Donald没让他得逞，双腿顶开了Roderick的双腿，又加了一根手指进去，还坏心眼地抠弄了两下。  
“哈，艹……”Roderick喘息着，笔直的腿绷得紧紧的。他的眼角蕴满了媚态，脸上一片欢爱时的绯红。  
“妈的Donald，快点进来，我已经湿得不得了了。”感受到火热的性器正抵在穴口蓄势待发，Roderick娇媚地扭了扭身子，双腿像条蛇一般地缠上了Donald。他不应该这么做的，因为下一秒他就失控地尖叫了出来：  
“啊啊啊啊——”巨大的阴茎毫无预兆地像一把剑一样插了进来，撑得Roderick的后穴满满当当的。Donald喘着粗气感受着密密麻麻的褶皱的包裹，忍不住大力抽插起来。初尝情事的后穴还不适应这般巨大的存在，Donald的每一次退出都带出了粉红色的带着褶皱的嫩肉，他把Roderick修长的腿架到肩上，掐住他的腰，随即开始用力地顶弄。  
Roderick的呻吟被卡在嗓子里，他咬着自己的衬衫呜呜地低声抽泣着，粗大的阴茎很好地照顾到了内壁里的每一个角落，Donald每一次顶弄都会刮过那个令他浑身颤栗的小突起。他已经记不得自己射了多少次了，持续高潮的他已经被操得没有什么意识了，大脑一片空白，断断续续的浪叫时不时溢出唇边，舒服地脚趾都紧紧蜷缩着。  
Donald红着眼睛看着身下已经化成一滩水的人儿，剧烈的快感冲击让他一时分不清身下的人到底是谁。感觉好像是自己在操自己一样，Donald的大脑浮现出这样的奇怪想法，但是这样的念头刺激得他浑身发抖，他掐住Roderick的腰，狠狠挺腰，将浓稠滚烫的精液全部射进他身体深处……

次日清晨。  
Donald被一阵阳光刺的眼睛生疼，他迷迷瞪瞪地眯起眼睛看着躺在旁边背对着自己的Roderick。Roderick身上青紫一片，到处都是激烈的性事留下的痕迹。自己有这么狠吗？Donald有点愧疚，轻轻地抚摸上那些吻痕。  
“晤——”Roderick被弄醒了，翻了个身过来睁开眼睛看着Donald。两个人面对面地沉默着，仿佛在照镜子一般，这种怪异的熟悉感，好像是又回到了最开始两个人一同蜷缩在母亲子宫里那样。  
许久，Roderick才闷闷地开了口。  
“……我们，现在怎么办？”  
Donald垂下眼睛没有说话，死一样的寂静。Roderick浑身透心彻骨地发凉，他不敢等那个答案，翻身准备下床。  
一只手拉住了他。  
Roderick回过头，唇上被印上了一个柔软的吻。


	5. Chapter 5

装修豪华的高档餐厅里，坐着一个穿着严谨整洁西装、戴黑框眼镜的男人，格外引人注目，有人已经认出来了他，窃窃私语着这个是不是就是年纪轻轻获得女王勋章的那个著名指挥家。  
Roderick有些焦虑地抿了一口红酒，眼睛不受控制地一直瞟向窗外。已经七点过十分了，Donald比他们约定的时间晚了快二十分钟。不会是出什么事情了吧？难道是被Mary拦着不让走？  
他摇了摇头把这些可笑的想法甩出去，努力克制下自己想要冲出去找Donald的欲望，苦笑自己怎么越来越像个恋爱脑的小姑娘，一分钟情人不在身边都难受得不行。  
情人。他咀嚼了一下这个词，感觉脸颊发热，嘴角都不受控制地上扬。前天晚上那么激烈的云雨过，今天才是他们第一次正式的约会。Donald不习惯来这种高档的餐厅，抱怨自己总是打不好领结。  
“这个东西真的很难打啊……”Donald站在镜子前，无奈的看着自己打成了死结的领结，小鹿眼可怜兮兮地看着Roderick。“为什么我们不能就在家吃一顿呢？我给你做好吃的，就你以前喜欢吃的那些……”  
Roderick轻笑一声，走过来从背后环住Donald，伸手帮他解开缠成一团的领结，对着镜子教他怎么打，一边在Donald耳边低低笑道：“……在家啊，吃完好上床么？”  
看着镜子里的Donald的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度刷地变红，Roderick笑得更开心了。“你上次太粗鲁了，我后面现在还疼得很呢……”  
“够了啦！”Donald涨红着脸逃开去，慌慌张张地假装在整理衣服，只不过都快要把可怜的衣服扯烂了。  
Roderick好心情地大笑起来，扶了扶眼镜。  
“第一次约会，我想给你最好的。”

“Rod……抱歉，我来晚了。”  
Rodrick回过神来，看着Donald微微喘着气坐在对面，一脸歉意。  
“你去哪儿了？”Roderick脱口而出的话听起来却莫名像是撒娇般的抱怨，意识到周围还有别的人，他赶紧清了清嗓子，假装正襟危坐。  
周围的人没有听到这句娇嗔，他们还在偷偷打赌能让这位外界传闻冷傲孤僻的音乐才子等这么久的幸运女人是谁，却没想到等来了一个和他长得几乎一模一样的男人。居然约自己的双胞胎兄弟来这种有名的情侣圣地吃饭，果然艺术家的思想就是不一样，路人暗暗想。  
“没什么大事儿，就是路上堵了车，回家我跟你说。”  
回家这个词让Roderick暗暗雀跃了一下，他甚至很好心情地对着服务员说了谢谢，差点惊掉小哥的下巴。要知道作为这家店的常客，Roderick是服务员圈子中出了名得极其难伺候，今天这般待人友善，惊得小哥忙不迭地送上了已经点好的菜品。

Donald和Roderick并肩走在街道上，由于天上下了点小雨，路上并没有什么人。两个人都没有打伞，Roderick难得得没有担心自己昂贵的西装会被淋坏，很是愉悦地感受着凉凉的雨丝打在脸上。  
“你还记得我们以前比赛跑步吗？”Donald突然开口，笑眯眯地看着Roderick。“你总是想要超过我，跑到脸色发白也要超过我。”  
Roderick脸红了一下，他想起自己以前是有多么争强好胜了，当然现在也是，不过对着Donald就不需要了。  
“我现在还是可以比你跑得快。”他嘴硬道，一边暗暗地揉了揉自己多年不运动的老腰。  
“那就比比喽。”Donald提了提裤子，摆出起跑的样子，歪头挑衅般地眨眨眼睛。  
“哼……我才……”Roderick假装撇撇嘴，却趁Donald不注意地时候猛地冲了出去。Donald愣了两秒，也追了上去。这个小崽子还是这么爱玩阴招。Donald心里暗暗骂道，同时也笑得喘不过气，不得不停了下来。  
“等等……”  
Roderick停了下来，看着后面笑得停不下来的Donald，眼睛弯地像朵月牙一般。两个人都已经被淋湿了，Roderick的眼镜被雨滴给朦朦胧胧得蒙住了，他静静地看着面前好不容易止住笑、鼓着嘴努力憋笑的Donald，心里的幸福感爆棚得像是要溢出锅的棉花糖。  
于是他的手摸上Donald的脖子，深深地吻了下去。

绝对不能在大街上挑火。这是Roderick在进家门后的唯一一个想法，不，唯二，另一个想法是立刻和Donald做一场翻云覆雨的爱。大雨中的激吻把两个人刺激得欲火焚身，偏偏打车回家还得要二十分钟，出租车上的两个人不敢放肆，只能努力地先压下自己已经昂然挺首的小兄弟。  
此刻两人正在急不可耐地剥下对方的衣服，Roderick搂上Donald精瘦的腰身，把他摔在床上柔软的枕头堆里，跨开腿骑了上去，双臂撑在Donald头两边，看着身下气喘吁吁的哥哥，嘴角挑了一下，低下身去衔住了他的耳垂。  
Donald浑身颤抖了一下，偏开头把脖颈露出来。Roderick很配合地顺着脖子一路往下亲，湿热的舌尖停在了胸前那两个小红点上打圈儿。  
“嗯——”Donald不自禁地呻吟了一声，伸手抚摸上Roderick的头发。Roderick很满意Donald的反应，吮吸着已经挺立起来的圆珠，一只手绕到他身下，轻轻拨弄着Donald的尾椎骨。一阵颤栗的快感从尾椎升起直冲大脑，Donald浑身发软，像只小猫般低低地呻吟。  
Roderick把玩了许久，直到Donald难耐地用火热的下体蹭了蹭他，才继续往下，一直亲吻到那让他前天又痛又爽的阴茎。紫红色的顶端已经渗出些许白色液体，微微颤动着，像是在期待什么的包裹。  
Roderick温柔地吻了上去，从顶端到下面的两个囊袋，一一细致地亲吻过一遍后才张嘴含了进去。  
阴茎太大了，Roderick已经被撑到喉咙了还是含不住整根，但他很贴心地每次都吞到最深，一边手指摩挲着囊袋。Donald剧烈地喘息着，腰也不自觉地弓了起来，紧紧地抓住了Roderick的手臂。  
“嗯，哈，快一点Rod……”  
Roderick却停了下来，一脸坏笑地坐起来，Donald眼泪汪汪的，嘴唇翕张着喘气，不解地看着弟弟。  
“我的口活儿比你好。”说着他就扶着Donald的腰吻上了他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿，舌头长驱直入，另一只手也没闲着，慢慢探到后面那个隐秘的小口作扩张，粉红色的穴口由于刺激正微微张开，热情地邀请着手指的进入。  
Roderick塞了两根手指进去捣弄着，柔嫩的内壁渗出了透明的粘液，随着手指的抽送带出了细长的银色细丝。  
“啊，哈——妈的——”Roderick的唇间发出了几声长短不一的呻吟，他实在忍不住了，自己做扩张太累了。Roderick支起上半身，拉开床边的抽屉，拿出了一瓶润滑液，他可是领教了上次的惨痛教训，所以第二天一早他就立刻上网定了一箱。  
“什么——”Donald看着Roderick挤出一大坨润滑液，抹在自己的性器上上下撸动着，冰冰凉凉的润滑液涂在火热的肉棒上简直仿佛置身天堂，看着Donald仰头爽得不得了的样子，Roderick坏心地捏了一下小兄弟，激得Donald弹起来怒视着他。  
这就对了，Roderick得意地冲他眨眨眼，跪起来扶着粗大的阴茎对准自己空虚得不行的后穴，缓慢地坐了下去——  
龟头一寸寸撑开幽暗的甬道，Roderick感觉自己正在被一寸寸填满，他仰起头张大了嘴，眼神都失焦了，只有被撑满的后穴才是他唯一的感受。他坐到一半就坐不下去了，实在是太大了，他不敢继续往下坐，Donald怕伤到Roderick也不敢掐着他的腰往下扯，他俩就这样委委屈屈地看着同样憋得一脸汗的对方，卡在一半不上不下的。  
“……”  
Donald觉得这不是个办法，想要抽出来再多帮Roderick扩张一下，他忘了自己还有半截子在Roderick身体里呢。Donald这一动不要紧，硕大的龟头好死不死地顶到了那个敏感的小突起，顿时Roderick头皮发麻，双腿无力，整个人直直地坐了下去——  
“啊啊啊啊——”Roderick尖叫了一声，甬道被完全地撑开了。他被刺激地掉眼泪，泪眼迷蒙地看着Donald，等到缓过劲儿来适应了身体里的存在，Roderick才慢慢地开始耸动胯部。  
“嗯，哈……”Donald着迷地看着弟弟一边骑在自己的阴茎上耸动，一边发出高高低低的浪叫和喘息。Roderick的阴茎由于不断的耸动，有节奏地打在Donald的小腹上，屋里充斥着喘息呻吟和规律的啪啪声。  
“啊，嗯啊，呼——”Roderick紧紧扣住Donald的肩膀，下身耸动的频率越来越快，幅度越来越大，体内的肉棒每次都撞击到了敏感点，他低下头亲吻Donald，狠狠地坐了下去——  
“嗯啊——”Roderick尖叫一声，白浊的精液射在了Donald的小腹上，他软软的瘫在Donald身上。Donald一把把他转过来压在身下，狠狠地顶弄了几下后也释放了出来，滚烫的液体浇得Roderick浑身一哆嗦。

高潮的余韵后，两个人躺在床上有一搭没一搭地聊天，Donald一只手撑着脑袋，一只手轻轻摸着Roderick身上斑驳的吻痕。  
“对了，你说回家来要跟我说什么？”Roderick侧头问。  
Donald低头看着Roderick那张和自己一模一样的脸，笑着吻了吻他。  
“我和Mary分手了。”  
“什么？”Roderick一骨碌爬起来。“这么快？”  
“我们谈了很久，她虽然生气，但是她说感谢我在结婚前告诉他真相，而不是让她陷入一段注定没有好结果的婚姻。”Donald摸了摸Roderick的下巴温柔地说。  
“我不想拖累她，更不想委屈你。”  
Roderick静静地看着那双小鹿般的茶褐色的温柔眼睛，听着Donald有力的心跳，他一瞬间感觉他们俩合二为一了。  
他们从出生开始，就注定了要纠缠一辈子。


	6. 圣诞夜小番外

“你说我们要不要装出以前那样互看不顺眼的样子？”Donald站在门外，戴着厚厚毛线手套的手揣在怀里，忧心忡忡地问身边站着的一模一样的男人。  
Roderick穿着笔挺的粗呢子大衣，围着优雅的灰色围巾。他有些嫌弃地看了一眼戴着毛线帽的Donald，他已经吐槽了Donald好多遍了这个帽子真的很丑，可是每当Donald委屈巴巴地说一句“可是我头冷嘛”，他就立刻没了脾气，无奈地只能随他去。  
他想起去年圣诞节，Donald还是带着Mary来的，如今时间飞快，他们在一起已经快一年了，哦不，Roderick暗暗想，他们二十多年从未分开，只是现在终于以恋人的身份的自居，而不是兄弟。  
想到这，他心情愉悦起来，抿着嘴轻轻笑了起来。  
“干嘛……”Donald冷得直跺脚。  
Roderick含笑上前一步，看了看周围没人，拉着Donald的围巾在他嘴上轻轻啄了一下。Donald炸了毛似的跳了起来，惊恐地四下看看，压低了嗓子：“你干嘛我们会被看见的！”  
“安啦安啦，他们不会知道的，”Roderick笑眯眯地揽过Donald，“你就是太忧虑了。别想那么多，我们进去吧。”  
他们敲响了老Peterson家的门。  
Peterson夫人急急地过来开了们，看着门口两个双胞胎儿子难得一起出现在眼前，开心地快要掉出眼泪，赶忙把他们迎了进来。老Peterson仍是坐在客厅里看报纸，看见Roderick后点头示意了一下，同时也不忘记瞪Donald一眼，却没有说什么难听的话，因为他早已得到了Peterson夫人的警告，如果闹得圣诞宴不欢而散的话就把他赶出房间。（老Peterson感到很委屈）  
饭桌上，Peterson夫人一直絮絮叨叨地说着过去一年的琐事，铺垫了好久，终于犹犹豫豫地开口了：“Don……你去年带来的那个女孩儿……你们不是要结婚了吗？”  
Donald有点心虚地偷偷瞟了一眼坐在他旁边的Roderick，发现后者正歪着头似笑非笑地盯着他，像是在等待他的答案。他咽了咽口水：“啊……Mary啊……我们发现彼此不是很适合，所以就分手了。但是，”他快速地补充了一句：“我现在在约会一个人，而且我真的很爱这个人。”  
“这样啊——”Peterson夫人有些遗憾，她以为很快就能参加儿子的婚礼了，但是Roderick很快让她高兴起来了。  
“爸爸妈妈，我想告诉你们，”Roderick推了推眼镜，“我……也遇到了一个人，而且我……”他顿了一下，脸上浮出了淡淡红晕，“……我真的很爱，很爱这个人，我希望，能永远和这个人在一起。”  
Roderick的脸红得像煮熟的虾，他不自然地假装咳嗽一声，低下头去摆弄盘子里的牛排。  
Peterson夫妇惊呆了，他们一直以为自己的小儿子恐怕会孤独一生，他这样孤僻的性子，他们很少，不，是从来没有从Roderick嘴里听到过“爱”这个词，哪怕是之前谈了好几年的女友。Peterson夫人眼泪都要掉下来了，她只能不住地说着“好，好，那就好”，两个儿子都收获了幸福，还有什么比这更能让一位母亲快乐的呢？就连一向板着脸的老Peterson也不自觉地弯起嘴角，乐呵呵地又开了一瓶红酒。  
Donald深深地望着Roderick，眼泪在眼眶里打转转，他深吸一口气扁了扁嘴，可是泪水怎么也憋不回去，他只能借口去洗手间仓皇逃走。  
Donald撑在洗手池边上，洗了把脸强迫自己冷静下来，一抬头看见Roderick 正站在他身后，眼睛也微微发红。Donald看着他，毫不犹豫地揪住他的领子吻了下去，紧紧地抱着Roderick的腰，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。Roderick摸着Donald柔软的头发安抚着他，颈窝里半晌才传出闷闷的声音。  
“……Rod……”  
“嗯？”  
“我很爱你。”

两个人从洗手间出来时神情都有点不自然，Donald解释说突然烟瘾犯了，就想出去抽支烟，这谎撒的蹩脚透了，身上一点烟味都没有，Roderick有点无奈，好在Peterson夫人并没有起什么疑心，只是招呼他们过去吃甜点。倒是老Peterson嘟囔了一句：“你们俩啥时候感情这么好了还一起抽烟……”他没说完，因为Peterson夫人的一记眼刀已经飞过来了，他只能悻悻地闭上嘴。  
晚饭后Peterson夫人思子心切，挽留他们俩留下住一晚，拗不过母亲的好意，他们答应了。Peterson夫人兴高采烈地一边收拾房间一边说：“你们俩的房间我们一直保存着……这里一直都会是你们的家。”

Roderick在床上躺着盯着墙看，那里还贴着儿时的贴纸海报，突然有人轻轻敲门，他翻身坐起来，是Donald。  
“我就是来看看你……”Donald有点不好意思，他走进来，蹑手蹑脚地锁上了门，爬上床很自觉地趴到Roderick的胸口，手指在他的腰窝里不老实地摸来摸去。  
“我今天才买了一罐新的润滑液……”Roderick一脸坏笑地在Donald耳边轻轻吹气，“……真可惜今天晚上用不上了……谁让你要答应妈妈住下来。”  
Donald抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着Roderick，里面已经染上了一层情欲，他的手熟练地伸进Roderick的裤子，笑眯眯地捏了两下。  
“那，我们就速战速决吧。”他欺身跨上了Roderick的腰，“还有，今天晚上不要叫得太大声哦。”（笑）


	7. 几个日常小甜饼

一  
Roderick和Donald分别有一块可以拼在一起的吊坠，完整的吊坠是兄弟二人小时候的照片，那是Peterson夫人送给他们的礼物。  
Roderick总是喜欢拿着他那一半给Donald炫耀：“看，我小时候很明显长得比你好看。”  
Donald嘴上笑嘻嘻地说是的是的你最好看，心里暗戳戳地得意。  
Roderick才不会知道Peterson夫人早就搞错了两块吊牌本应属于的主人。  
Roderick的侧颈上有一颗小小小小小的痣，而很巧的是，Donald拿到的那块吊牌上的小婴儿，仔细看，同样的位置也恰恰好有一颗。  
Roderick一直在夸好看的那个是其实是Donald。  
至于Donald是怎么发现Roderick脖子上那颗小小痣的呢?  
想一想他们用掉了多少瓶润滑液就知道了。

二  
在外人看来，这对双胞胎的差别总是很大。  
Roderick性子高冷，Donald待人和善。  
Roderick喜欢穿笔挺的黑色西服，打规规矩矩的领结；Donald喜欢戴羊毛帽，穿彩虹色的厚厚毛线袜子。  
Roderick公寓里的厨房是个摆设，他最喜欢去高档餐厅里冷着脸吓唬服务员；Donald做得一手好饭，他最喜欢系上围裙哼着歌儿研究圣诞晚宴的菜品。  
Roderick总是出现在各大酒会晚宴上，接受众人的赞美，应酬于上流社会中；Donald总是窝在家里的沙发上，捧着一杯热可可，一边看真爱至上一边哭得一把鼻涕眼泪。  
外人都觉得Roderick比Donald更努力更优秀。  
外人其实不知道的是，这对双胞胎的差别的确很大。  
Roderick在床上总是叫得勾人又放浪，一味地就是索要；Donald才是那个默默隐忍奋力耕耘的人。  
除了差别，这兄弟俩也有相似之处。  
比如他们最爱的人都恰好是对方。

三  
Donald好不容易才说服了Roderick和他一起去野餐。  
Roderick难得脱下了那件几百年都不变的黑西装，换上了Donald给他选的米白色羊毛衫和色彩缤纷的长筒羊毛袜。他皱着眉头看着镜子里的自己，觉得这样的打扮实在是蠢透了。  
还好Donald亲手织的格兰芬多围巾他蛮喜欢。  
他们铺了垫子在大树下，吃着Donald做的炸苏格兰蛋。  
有人走过来找Roderick要签名，但是不知道哪个才是真正的指挥家Mr.Peterson。  
于是Donald笑眯眯地接过纸笔签上了自己的名字。

四  
Donald最喜欢的体味是跪在Roderick腿间，把那两条修长笔直的腿架在自己肩膀上，握住Roderick的盈盈细腰进行激烈的活塞运动。  
只是Roderick作为一个常年挺直腰板的指挥家，这样的姿势让他的老腰实在是有些吃不消。  
“Donald……”高潮过后的软榻温存中，Roderick突然闷闷地开了口：“……我的腰，好像扭伤了……”  
激烈云雨的下场就是，Roderick的腰扭伤了，只能卧床休养，接下来一段时间的演出不得不取消，Donald被Roderick勒令一个星期不许上床，只能可怜兮兮地打地铺。Donald缩在被子里只露出一双水汪汪的小鹿眼，无辜地看着Roderick躺在床上的背影，心里委屈地不得了。  
一个枕头扔下来砸到他脸上。  
“……今天只能用背入式——”  
Roderick话还没说完，就被一个飞速跳上床的身影揽进怀里。

五  
Roderick的演出，Donald一场也不会落下。他坐在贵宾席上，着迷地盯着台上那个穿着燕尾服的优雅男人，在结束时忘情地站起来拼命鼓掌，他对Roderick的崇拜，就像罗比之于王尔德一样。  
Donald平时从不听那些古典的交响乐之类的，他对那些没什么兴趣，有时顶多会哼两声苏格兰民间小调。但是在Roderick戴着眼镜，皱着眉头跟着音乐研究乐谱的时候，他总是不声不响地坐在一边撑着脑袋听。  
“我以为你并不喜欢这些？”Roderick摘下眼镜，有些疲倦地捏了捏眉心。  
“我的确不喜欢这些。”  
“嗯？”  
“但我喜欢会这些的你。”  
……（对话的后续在床上）


End file.
